Wenn Weihnachten ist
by artis.magica
Summary: ... die gewünschte Fortsetzung von "Sag beim nächsten Mal einfach nein". Ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung.


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die wunderbaren Figuren, die sie erschaffen hat und die ich mir hier nur ausgeborgt habe. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Ich verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck und schreibe nur aus reinem Vergnügen.  
Nur eines noch: Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

* * *

**Wenn Weihnachten ist …**

_Nun, was soll ich sagen, es hat mich wieder ereilt, das Schicksal oder besser gesagt, meine Unbedachtheit, jemandem über den Weg zu laufen, der unbedingt wissen wollte, wie es möglicherweise weitergeht, und da bekanntlicherweise Spielschulden Ehrenschulden sind, kommt hier - mit ein wenig Verzögerung, für die ich mich entschuldigen möchte - die Fortsetzung von „Sag beim nächsten Mal einfach nein"._

_Wenn es hier so weitergeht, bekomme ich auf diese Weise noch eine ganze Reihe Oneshots zusammen, die aneinandergereiht wahrscheinlich eine viel längere Geschichte ergeben, als ursprünglich geplant._

_Wie dem auch sei, viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_~.~  
_

Der Weihnachtsmorgen kündigte sich freundlich an. Die Sonne schien von einem strahlend blauen Himmel, über den feine Federwolken zogen und der in der Nacht gefallene Schnee hatte alle Spuren übermütiger Verspieltheit zugedeckt und präsentierte die Natur in beinahe jungfräulicher Unversehrtheit.  
Das Holz im Kamin war vom Feuer ganz aufgezehrt und der Zug im Rauchfang spielte mit dem Häufchen grauer Asche, zu dem es geworden war.  
Fröstelnd regte sich Snape in seinem Sessel, in welchem er am Abend zuvor über seiner Lektüre und einem Glas des exzellenten Glen Esks eingeschlafen war. Und obwohl die Schmerzen in seiner Backe fort waren, war es dennoch kein erholsamer Schlaf gewesen. Die Gedanken über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages hatten ihn auch im Schlaf nicht in Ruhe gelassen und so hatte ihn ein merkwürdiger Traum die Nacht über verfolgt, der ihn letztendlich auch geweckt hatte.  
Er blinzelte verschlafen in das Sonnenlicht, das in den Raum flutete. Für einen Augenblick hatte er vergessen, wo er sich befand, doch sein schmerzender Rücken holte ihn genau dahin zurück, wo er die Nacht vorher eingeschlafen war. Für einen Moment noch weilte er dort, wohin seine Gedanken ihn geschickt hatten und genoss die Behaglichkeit, in die er eingetaucht war. Doch dann besann er sich. Wie konnte er sich selbst auf eine solche Reise schicken?  
Empört und ärgerlich über sich selbst wischte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und erhob sich schwerfällig. Er war vollkommen steif und sein Rücken schmerzte.  
‚Das fehlt ja gerade noch', dachte er und seine Hand fuhr unwillkürlich an seine Wange. Nein, er hatte es nicht nur geträumt, kein Schmerz mehr in seinem Zahn. Er atmete auf und dehnte ausgiebig die Glieder.  
Nachdem er sich eine heiße Dusche gegönnt hatte, die auch den letzten Rest Schlaf vertrieb, er dann wie immer korrekt gekleidet an das Fenster trat und in den strahlenden Tag sah, heiterte sich seine verdrießliche Miene schlagartig auf.  
Vergessen war die blamable Situation am Weihnachtsball vor zwei Tagen und die Ungemach von gestern. Ja, die nächsten vierzehn Tage würde er Ruhe haben, selbst Albus' seltsame Weihnachtseinfälle würde er nicht zu befürchten haben.  
Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Snape an letztes Jahr, als Dumbledore auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, den Lehrkörper zu einem gemeinsamen Rodelnachmittag zu verpflichten und danach bei viel zu süßem Punsch über einem Lagerfeuer Würstchen zu braten.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran verzog Snape säuerlich das Gesicht. Bei Merlin, wer war er denn? Lagerfeuerromantik und verordnete Fröhlichkeit war weiß Gott nichts für ihn. Dabei waren es weniger der Punsch und das Lagerfeuer, sondern Dumbledore, der meinte, sich verstärkt um Snapes soziale Integration kümmern zu müssen.  
Mit einer Gänsehaut, die ihm dabei über den Rück kroch, schüttelte Snape diese Erinnerung ab. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass, sollte Dumbledore heuer wieder ihre Freizeit zu planen gedenken, er sich in eine Höhle im Verbotenen Wald zurückziehen wollte, um die restliche Zeit des Jahres in Ruhe und Frieden zu verbringen.  
Aber das war dieses Jahr nicht nötig. Dumbledore war in die Ferien gefahren, beinahe alle Schüler nach Hause, er hatte keine Zahnschmerzen mehr und er konnte tun, wonach ihm der Sinn stand, ohne dass ihm dabei jemand in die Quere kam. Und selbst heute Abend, an Weihnachten, würde er ungestört sein. Soviel Glück war beinahe nicht zu ertragen.  
In Erwartung eines wunderbaren Tages, machte Snape sich beherzt auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken.  
Er war fast allein an diesem frühen Morgen, als er sich am Lehrertisch niederließ und die Kanne mit dem Kaffee zu sich heranzog. Er hatte sich auch schon eingegossen und die Tasse an die Lippen gehoben, da betraten Minerva McGonagall und Hermine Granger, angeregt in ein Gespräch vertieft, die Große Halle.  
Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Granger ursprünglich doch gar nicht vorgehabt, über die Feiertage hier zu bleiben. Was sie wohl bewogen haben mochte, es doch zu tun?  
Severus' Misstrauen sprang wieder auf, er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln genau jede Reaktion der beiden Frauen und spitzte angestrengt die Ohren. Doch er konnte keinen Gesprächsfetzen auffangen, denn als die beiden an den Tisch traten, hatten sie ihr Gespräch schon beendet.  
„Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte ihn Minerva freundlich und Granger lächelte ihm auffallend unschuldig zu.  
Ein ablehnendes Brummen als Antwort, von dem weder die eine noch die andere groß Notiz nahm und sie sich neben ihn am Tisch niederließen.  
Auch wenn es ihn drängte, sich zurückzuziehen, hielt ihn die unterschwellige Angst davor zurück, seine junge Kollegin könnte doch etwas von dem ausplaudern, was ihm gestern die Sprache verhagelt hatte.  
Doch nichts dergleichen, stattdessen unterhielten sich die Frauen darüber, welcher Schmuck sich am Besten für einen Weihnachtsbaum eignete und wo in einem Raum er am schönsten zur Geltung käme.  
‚Schnickschnack', dachte er. ‚Wen interessiert das denn? Ein Baum gehört in den Wald oder bestenfalls noch in den Kamin.' Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. ‚Weiberkram!'  
Schließlich war er es leid, die interessierten Blicke seine Kollegin Hermine Granger auf sich zu spüren. Nein, leid konnte man nicht unbedingt dazu sagen, sie berührten ihn auf äußerst merkwürdige Weise. Und anstatt ihr einen besänftigenden oder verständigen Blick zu schenken sagte er bemüht höflich: „Ich muss jetzt gehen", und wollte sich schon erheben.  
„Dann bis heute Abend, Severus", sagte Minerva wie neben bei und rührte in ihrem Tee.  
„Wie?", Snape zog die Brauen zusammen.  
„Ja", erwiderte Minerva und legte den Löffel sanft auf die Untertasse. „Das alljährliche Weihnachtsessen …", sie sah ihm jetzt in die Augen. „Das kannst du doch nicht vergessen haben. Nur heuer werden wir es in Anbetracht der geringen Zahl der anwesenden Kollegen nicht in der Großen Halle abhalten. Das Lehrerzimmer wird uns genügen." Und noch bevor er den Mund zu einer Erwiderung öffnen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Es ist viel intimer und natürlich werden wir es ein wenig herrichten müssen, schließlich ist heute Weihnachten."  
Snape zog eine Braue in die Höhe, ihm schwante Böses. Und dabei hatte der Tag so wunderbar begonnen.  
„Du wirst mich doch nicht allen Ernstes fragen wollen, dir dabei behilflich zu sein", sagte er ablehnend. ‚Intimer', dachte er grimmig, ‚wer will das schon.' Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick in Richtung Hermine Granger wanderte. Noch einen Moment starrte er vollkommen fasziniert auf deren Hände, die sich feingliedrig und voller Leichtigkeit bewegten, während sie Marmelade auf einen Toast strich.  
„Doch, das hatte ich angenommen", holte ihn Minervas Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zurück an den Frühstückstisch.  
„Ich kann diesem albernen Ritual nichts abgewinnen", brummte er und schob ein ironisches ‚Weihnachtsbaum' hinterher. „Musst du es unbedingt Albus gleichtun, mir Geselligkeit verordnen zu wollen?" Sie kannten sich nun doch lange genug, dass sie wissen müsste, dass er darauf so gar keinen Wert legte.  
Bevor es jetzt an Minerva war, empört darauf zu antworten, legte ihr Hermine Granger beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Dann werde eben ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen, Minerva", sagte sie leise lächelnd, „wenn Professor Snape keine Zeit dafür hat. Er wird sich eben überraschen lassen müssen."  
Snape starrte sie einen Moment lang mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.  
Als ob es ihn interessierte, wie dieses Zimmer aussehen würde. Er konnte es sich schon lebhaft vorstellen – Romantik pur vermutlich. Zumindest konnte ihn nach Albus' Dekorierkünsten jetzt nichts mehr so schnell überraschen.  
„Sie haben es erkannt, verehrte Kollegin", sagte er seidenweich. „Ich habe keine Zeit." Und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich endgültig und verließ mit langen Schritten die Große Halle.  
‚Nur noch dieser Abend', dachte er und begann ernsthaft, sich den nächsten Tag herbeizuwünschen …  
Nach einem langen Spaziergang an der kalten klaren Luft, einem heißen Tee zum Aufwärmen, einem halb durchgelesenen Buch, machte sich Snape dann unwillig auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer, um das leidige Abendessen hinter sich zu bringen.  
Es gestaltete sich als gar nicht so übel, befand er schließlich. Zumindest ließ ihn die Kollegenschaft halbwegs in Ruhe und versuchte nicht ununterbrochen, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und da Albus dieses Jahr nicht zugegen war, musste sich Snape auch nicht vor an den unmöglichsten Stellen aufgehängten Mistelzweigen in Acht nehmen, auch wenn einige der Anwesenden gerade dieses Fehlen ernsthaft bedauerten.  
Ohne rechte Begeisterung für das Ritual Weihnachten nahm Snape sein Abendessen ein, pflegte lustlose Konversation, schlug beim Nachtisch zu und bemerkte bei aller Scharfsichtigkeit nicht, dass ihn jemand beinahe den ganzen Abend über beobachtete.  
Die Zeit schritt quälend langsam voran und als Minerva die Tafel schließlich aufhob, fühlte er sich erleichtert.  
Freudig und beinahe beschwingt, was sicher auch dem schweren Punsch zuschreiben war, ging Snape durch die zugigen, von feinem Schnee bestäubten Gänge, bis er endlich an seinem Quartier angelangt war. Er sprach den leisen Zauber, der ihm die Tür öffnete und trat ein.  
Was war das? Hier stimmte etwas nicht.  
Kerzenschein …?  
Er hatte das Licht gelöscht, als er vor Stunden gegangen war.  
Woher …? Und da sah er auch schon, was die Ursache des Lichterglanzes in seinem Wohnzimmer war: Ein Tannenbäumchen, dunkelgrün mit silbernen Kugeln geschmückt, stand neben dem Kamin und die Kerzen auf seinen Zweigen erleuchteten sacht den Raum!  
Wie konnte jemand unbemerkt in sein Quartier gelangen? Wer den Schutzzauber umgehen?  
Und während er noch grübelte, stieg ihm der Duft frisch gebackener Plätzchen in die Nase.  
Nein, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Unwillkürlich lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als er in einer dunkelgrünen Schale mit eingeprägten silbernen Sternen, feines Ingwergebäck erspähte, das seinen Duft aufdringlich im ganzen Zimmer verbreitete.  
Es gab nicht viel, das ihn schwach werden ließ, und wenn, dann behielt er es für sich.  
Wer also kannte seine Vorliebe für diese Leckerei?  
Verkrampft mühte er sich, den Grimm nicht aus seinem Herzen zu lassen. Dabei war er höchstwahrscheinlich selber Schuld.  
Ja, er wusste es. Vorhin … er hatte sich nicht beherrschen können und musste ja fast die ganzen Plätzchen aufessen, die es nach dem Abendessen zu einer Tasse heißen Eierpunsches gab.  
Irgendjemand musste ihn dabei beobachtet haben. Ein Verdacht keimte in ihm auf und nahm ihm mit einem Mal die Wut, die ihn vor Sekunden angefallen hatte. Auch wenn er immer noch wütend sein wollte, es nutzte nichts. Es war vergeblich, sich an ihr festzukrallen, vor dem Hintergrund, dass das Gebäck auf dem Tisch verführerisch duftete und die Kerzen an dem Bäumchen ihr Licht sanft und leise in den Raum fließen ließen.  
Snapes Stirn glättete sich und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er würde wohl ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dieser Person zu reden haben, dachte er, griff sich eines der goldgelben Plätzchen und schob es sich in den Mund.  
Genussvoll zerkaute er das mürbe Gebäck und dachte bei sich: „Aber nicht heute …"

~ ENDE ~


End file.
